tiene que saber que existo
by marycullemswan
Summary: no existia para el a pesar de compartir varias clases y ser la mejor amiga de su hermana,pero eso cambiara. TODOS HUMANOS EyB
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mia**

**Draw the line**

_**1_presentacion **_

Hola me llamo Isabela Mary Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre Charlie en un pueblecito de Washington llamado Forks en el que rara vez se ve el sol y siempre está lloviendo. Tengo el pelo ondulado de color castaño, los ojos de un color chocolate bonito, tengo la piel muy pálida y me sonrojo con mucha facilidad, y además de ser extremadamente torpe.

Me gusta la literatura y la música y estar con mis mejores amigas Alice Cullen y Rose Halle que van con migo al último curso del instituto, y con sus novios Emett Cullen-novio de Rose- y Jasper Halle-novio de Alice-, somos un grupo bastante divertido y unido.

También está Edward Cullen que es el chico más popular del instituto y el capitán del equipo de futbol , es guapísimo ,tiene unos ojos verdes esmeralda en los que te puedes perder, el pelo de un raro color bronce que siempre lleva despeinado, una sonrisa torcida que te derrite como si fueras un helado, una aterciopelada voz que es música para los oídos, en resumidas cuentas es un dios griego, del cual estoy locamente enamorada desde que llegue a Forks, pero está totalmente fuera de mi alcance ya que no soy más que la torpe mejor amiga de su hermana, y nunca me vera como nada más.

Este es nuestro último año en el instituto antes de que nos marchemos a la universidad y es mi última oportunidad para que Edward sepa que existo pero la verdad es que no sé cómo lo voy a hacer para que me vea como algo más que como la amiga de su hermana, ya que aunque me paso casi todo el tiempo en casa de sus padres con Alice y compartimos case en biología y música no hemos hablado nunca.

Pero este verano me hice una promesa a mi misma. ESTE AÑO EDWARD SABRIA QUE EXISTO


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Draw the line**

**Capítulo 2**

Hoy es el primer día de clase en el último curso antes de ir a la universidad y estoy muy nerviosa, no solo porque vería a todos después del verano sino también porque podría estar de nuevo cerca de Edward Cullen sin tener que inventar una excusa, ya compartimos algunas clases.

Pero este año será diferente ya que no pienso seguir pasando desapercibida para el como vengo haciendo desde que le conozco, o al menos eso espero porque aunque intención no me falta todavía no me siento capaz de hacerlo, pero cuento con la ayuda de mi duende-amiga Alice para que me dé un empujoncito si me hace falta.

Como todas las mañanas me levanto, me preparo para el instituto y bajo a desayunar sola como todas las mañanas ya que Charlie ya se ha marchado a la comisaria desde muy temprano. Me subo a mi chevy y me voy al instituto rezando para que mi torpeza no haga acto de presencia y quedar en evidencia delante de todos el primer día.

Cuando llego ya están esperándome mis mejoras amigas en el aparcamiento a lado de un impresionante volvo plateado, y como no está mi amor platónico con sus amigos, pero para variar él no me ve.

-Hola bella, preparada para comenzar el último curso y convertirnos en las reinas este año?-_ Alice como siempre dando saltitos de la emoción _

-Alice párate quieta un poco por favor que me estas mareando, y como siempre tú y rose serán las reinas pero no creo que debas incluirme a mí-_le digo sin mucho entusiasmo_

-oh vamos bella este año será diferente ya verás de eso me encargo yo, todas se van a morir de la envidia cuando acabe contigo verdad rose?

-claro ya veras, todas te envidiaran sobre todo esas putas te tanya y Laurent jajá ya quiero ver sus caras el día del baile cuando vallas con Edward-_dijo rose con malicia ya que ninguna tragábamos a las zorras del instituto y sabíamos que estaban detrás de Edward._

-va callaros que ya sabéis que Edward no me da ni la hora_ de hecho estoy _por jurar que ni si quiera sabe que existo, y no habléis tan alto que todavía os escuchara

Y con esas nos fuimos a clase,

Las horas se me hacían eternas y no veía la hora de que tocara clase de música ya que era una de mis clases favoritas, además de compartirla con mi dios griego.

Por fin sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para almorzar, cuando llegue Alice ya estaba guindándonos una mesa, cuando tuve mi comida me dirigí a la mesa y para mi sorpresa estaban todos sentados, se me hacía muy raro que Edward se sentara con nosotros ya que solía sentarse con los del equipo pero no dije nada, me senté entre Alice y rose y mientras comía estuvimos comentando como no habían ido las clases, cuando termino me despedí y me dirigí al aula de biología u me senté en mi sitio, como siempre me sentaba sola simplemente me puse a escribir en mi libro de canciones esperando a que llegara el profesor sin prestar atención a mi alrededor.

De repente siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, pero no le di mayor importancia y seguí a lo mío.

-hola, siento molestarte pero este sitio no está ocupado verdad? _Dijo una aterciopelada vos a mi lado_

En ese mismo instante me tense y pensé que debía estar soñando ya que no era posible que el se sentara a mi lado, pero cuando me gire para comprobar que no estaba soñando me encontré con dos esmeraldas tan profundas que te podrías perder en ellas

-cla-claro que no está ocupado Edward –_genial ahora pensara que soy una retrasada mental por tartamudear_

-que estabas escribiendo? Si no es indiscreción claro

-nada una tontería-_le respondí guardando_ _el cuaderno ya que no dejaba que nadie lo viera porque me moriría de la vergüenza_

En ese momento entro el profesor Bane y suspire aliviada de que no preguntara mas, la clase paso más rápido de lo que me gustaría pero desgraciadamente no me entere lo que vimos ya que la presencia de Edward me distraía demasiado, al final de la clase el profesor Bane nos dijo que no tendríamos clase de música ya que la profesora encargada de la clase estaba enferma y no había podido venir así que tendríamos una hora libre.

Yo quería aprovechar esa hora libre para terminar una canción que había escrito este verano asique me dirigí al aula de música donde había un hermoso piano negro que era lo único que necesitaba para ponerle la música.

Cuando llegue me fui directa al piano y estuve un rato tocando hasta que di con la melodía perfecta para la canción, a la madia hora ya tenía la melodía terminada y solo tenía que meterle la letra asique empecé a cantarla sabiendo que nadie me escucharía.

Tic-toc says the clock on the wall

It tells me everything is wrong, maybe

I lost my dreams long the way

Feels like we're about to fall

Into the shadow I run but lately gravity

Is pulling me back on my feet again

Why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

It's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me

So why... draw the line (mmm, ohh)

Tic-toc every heart beat drums

Whenever you're around baby

Can't seem to chase those clouds away

There's no escape from it all

Into the shadow I run but lately gravity

Is pulling me back on my feet again

Why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

Oh it's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

What if we turned around and walk away

Right now.

Would you cry, would you die a little

Oh boy I'm about to say goodbye, say goodbye

Oh why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

Oh it's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

(why don't we say goodbye,

cos' now i know how it feels to live a lie)

Oh it hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

So why... draw the line,

I draw the line

I draw the line

Mientras cantaba se me escapo una lagrima recordando por qué escribí esta canción, la escribí pensando en la actitud de Edward hacia mí en todos estos años y lo que me dolía que no me viera.

Cuando termine de tocar escuche un ruido fuera de la clase, me tense y fui a ver si había alguien pero como no vi a nadie pues lo deje pasar, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al aparcamiento para irme a casa.

**espero que os guste la historia, es mi primer fic asique hos agradeceria que dejeis buestra opinion**

**graciasssss! y pikitos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Draw the line**

**Capítulo 3**

_EPOV/_

Hoy empezaban las clases y como todos los años me tocaría llevar a mi hermana Alice a clase en mi preciado volvo ya que su Ferrari era demasiado vistoso para llevarlo al instituto, cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto me encontré con mi hermano Emett que había ido a recoger a su novia rose y a Jasper el hermano gemelo de esta y mi amigo y nos pusimos a hablar de los entrenamientos de futbol ya que dentro de poco tendríamos el primer partido de la temporada.

Al rato aparco al lado de mi preciado volvo un chevy rojo destartalado que pertenece a la mejor amiga de mi hermanita, Bella, una chica bastante patosa, con la que compartía alguna clase y que estaba casi todos los días en mi casa con mi hermana haciendo fiestas de pijamas, era una chica bastante sencilla y tímida, pero que tenía unos ojos chocolate muy bonitos y cuando se sonrojaba estaba muy adorable. Era una chica bastante lista, y le encantaba la literatura y la música.

Estuvo un rato hablando con mi hermana y luego nos fuimos a clase,

La mañana fue bastante tediosa y estaba deseando que llegara la hora del almuerzo, porque este año a diferencia de los anteriores quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos ya que el año que viene nos iríamos a la universidad y lo más probable es que nos separáramos ya que estudiaríamos carreras distintas, asique en vez de sentarme en la mesa de los del equipo de futbol me sentaría con mis hermanos.

Cuando toco el timbre recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la cafetería para comer, cuando llegue mi hermana ya nos tenía una mesa guardada asique compre mi comida y me senté con ellos.

Después de un rato llego Bella a la mesa y me miro raro y la verdad es que no me extrañaba ya que era la primera vez que me sentaba con ellos, pero no dijo nada y se sentó entre Rose y Alice y se pusieron a hablar, y yo me puse a charlar con mis amigos.

Cuando terminamos de comer sonó el timbre y me dirigí a clase de biología, la cual compartía con Bella, ella siempre se sentaba sola y como yo quería evitar sentarme con Jesica me dirigí a su mesa.

Estaba concentradísima escribiendo en un cuaderno y no me vio asique separe la silla y me senté a su lado, pero ni cuenta se dio.

-hola, siento molestarte pero este sitio no está ocupado verdad?_dije esperando que no le molestara que me sentara a su lado ya que por regla general ni caso me hacía, de hecho era la única en todo el instituto que no me veía como un pedazo de carne_

Se giró y me vio y yo casi me pierdo en lo profundo de sus ojos

Cla-claro que no está ocupado Edward_- dijo extrañada y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno como si nada_

En ese momento me pudo la curiosidad y le pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo y me contesto que nada, guardo el cuaderno y en ese momento entro el profesor Bane y empezó la clase

Cuando la clase estaba por terminar nos dijo que no habría clase de música ya que la profesora encargada de la clase estaba enferma y no pudo venir asique tendríamos una hora libre

Como después tendría entrenamiento de futbol no me podría ir a casa asique cuando termino la clase me fui a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros que quería leer y me fui al coche a escuchar música

Después de un rato en el coche se me ocurrió que podría ir a la clase de música y practicar un poco con el piano para aprovechar el tiempo asique me dirigí allí.

Cuando iba por el pasillo escuche unas notas de piano y una melodía que no conocía asique picado por la curiosidad me acerque en silencio para echar un vistazo, me extrañaba que alguien estuviera tocando el piano ya que el único pianista que había era yo que supiera.

En cuanto me asome me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, la persona que estaba tocando el piano era la misma chica a la que hace mucho le prohibí acercarse al piano de mi casa

_Flash back_

_Un dia cuando llegue a casa después de clases, como siempre me fui al salón para practicar con mi piano y al entrar me encontré con la amiga de mi hermana pasando los dedos por encima de las teclas de MI piano_

_Me acerque a ella y mi humor de por si pésimo empeoro bastante asique termine asesinándola con la mirada y gritándole que se separara del piano y que no se volviera a acercar_

__esta es una línea que nunca y digo nunca vuelvas a traspasar, no te quiero cerca de mí ni de mis cosas, para mí no existes oíste?_

_Ella sin decir nada se fue y yo me sentí como una mierda por tratarla así, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba pedir perdón y nunca volvimos a hablar_

_Fin Flash back_

Yo no sabía que ella tocara el piano tan bien y me quede a escuchar a escondidas, termino la canción y la volvió a empezar pero esta vez se puso a cantar también, no conocía esa canción pero era preciosa y me hizo sentir peor por tratarla de esa manera aquel día

Tenía una voz preciosa y dulce, parecía un ángel, cuando termino de cantar vi como se derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla y me sentí peor porque los angeles no deben llorar, asique me fui porque no quería que me viera y que supiera que la escuche, pero me prometí que conseguiría ser su amigo para poder cuidarla y evitar que volviera a llorar, y con esas me dirige a los entrenamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Draw the line**

**Capítulo 4**

_EPOV/_

Cuando llegué al campo de futbol estuve sopesando si contarles a Emett y a Jasper lo que acababa de presenciar pero después de sopesarlo llegue a la conclusión de que si les contaba Emett se estaría burlando de Bella hasta el final de los días solo para hacerle sonrojar y ella se enteraría que la había escuchado y lo más seguro es que se enfadara, eso y que quería guardarme este secreto solo para mí, sonara egoísta pero me encantaba la idea de saber algo de ella que no supiera nadie.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento supuse que sería bueno pedirle consejo a Jasper como poder acercarme a Bella para conseguí que sea mi amiga sin llegar a meter la pata, asique pensé que sería mejor acercarle yo a casa y que Emett llevara a los demás.

-Jasper te quería pedir un favor pero no tiene que enterarse nadie ok?-_le dije al oído para que los demás no pudieran escuchar_

-ok, espera les digo a los demás que tenemos algo que hacer y hablamos mientras tomamos una cerveza en un bar que hay cerca-_dijo y con esas fue a despedirse de los demás_

Cuando los demás se marcharon nos montamos en mi volvo y nos dirigimos a un bar que conocía Jasper que estaba cerca, cuando llegamos nos fuimos a una mesa apartada para tener algo de privacidad, pedimos unas cervezas y cuando el camarero se fue Jasper se me quedo mirando, esperando a que hablara.

-Veras Jasper lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar en el más riguroso secreto vale? No se lo puedes contar a nadie ni si quiera a mi hermana, porque además de no estar orgulloso de ello no me gustaría que nadie lo supiera-_suspire mientras Jasper asentía y me juraba que no diría nada_

Jasper me escuchaba atento mientras le contaba la escena en mi casa el día que conocí a Bella y como le había gritado un montón de groserías que ella sinceramente no merecía y como nunca volvimos a hablar, y siendo sinceros cada vez que lo recordaba me sentía más como una mierda

-valla tío la verdad es que te pasaste tres pueblos y no me extraña que ella no quiera hablarte, y si te soy sincero me extraña muchísimo que "don caballero perfecto" haya hecho algo tan bajo jajaja, pero sigo sin entender cuál es el favor que me querías pedir-_dijo con el ceño fruncido_

-La verdad es que el que me hayas escuchado y me guardes el secreto ya es un gran favor pero no era eso lo que quería-

-entonces desembucha que me tienes en ascuas-_me dijo todo emocionado, la verdad es que pasar tiempo con Alice le estaba pasando factura porque se empezaba a comportar como ella_

-la verdad es que me quiero acercar a Bella y recuperar la amistad que no tuvimos por mi gran boca, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que ella me mande a freír-_dije desanimado_

- la verdad es que esta complicado, porque aunque ella es muy buena es muy terca asique te aconsejo que vallas despacio,

-eso ya lo suponía yo Jasper pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo sin que mi bocaza me traicione una vez más-_le dije mientras me pinzaba el puente de la nariz_

- bueno según tengo entendido compartís algunas clases no?-

-si-_le dije-_biología y música, de hecho hoy me he sentado con ella en biología pero ha estado muy distante, no se Jasper, igual no consigo nada

-bueno bueno desde cuando el Gran Edward Cullen se da por vencido si siquiera intentarlo? A no amigo tienes todo el curso para acercarte a ella, además ya has adelantado trabajo siendo compañeros de biología, ahora solo te queda serlo también en música, le tocara hacer trabajos contigo, y también puedes intentarlo en tu casa ya que ella está casi más tiempo con Alice que en su casa-_me dijo casi riéndose pero tenía razón_

Bueno con esas nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegue a mi cuarto empecé a trazar el plan "ser amigo de Bella Swan", algo que no sería fácil pero que espero no sea imposible

En los días siguientes empecé a saludarla por las mañanas cuando llegábamos al instituto, intentaba hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo y en clase de biología y además conseguí ser su compañero en música, pero no conseguí volver a oírla cantar con esa preciosa voz

La verdad es que cuanto más hablaba con ella más me agradaba, de hecho me encantaba verla reír, y hacerla sonrojarse, bueno volvían loco sus sonrojos,

Según iba avanzando las semanas ella se mostraba más amigable con migo y yo había empezado a querer ser más que su amigo, pero no iba a forzar las cosas ya que cuando iba a mi casa con Alice casi me rehuía, y no quería que hiciese eso

Durante todo este tiempo se me venía a la cabeza una melodía y empecé a trabajar en ella cuando estaba en casa, era muy dulce y tranquila, se parecía más bien a una nana y cuando la escuchaba solo podía pensar en Bella, porque era su nana y de eso no había duda,

Hoy había vuelto realmente tarde del entreno, era viernes y no tenía ninguna gana de salir ya que estaba bastante cansado asique como casi todos los días me di una ducha y me fui a mi piano y me puse a tocar la nana de Bella, la cual algún día escucharía

Mientras estaba tocando sentí un cosquilleo en la espalda pero no le di importancia y seguí tocando, pero al terminar y darme la vuelta me lleve una sorpresa

Parada en la puerta estaba Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión que no logre descifrar y me sentí mal por hacerla llorar

-Bella que te pasa? Porque lloras? Te duele algo?_ Pregunté angustiado mientras me acercaba a ella_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 5**

_BPOV/_

Desde que habían empezado las clases Edward estaba de lo más extraño, primero empezó a sentarse con nosotros en la cafetería, luego se sienta conmigo en biología por lo cual tendríamos que ser compañeros de laboratorio, y después en clase de música también se sentó a mi lado

La verdad es que no me quejo porque se está comportando de lo más amable conmigo, cosa que se me hace rara después del incidente en su casa el día que nos conocimos, pero bueno por lo menos sabe que existo y me habla, tal vez podamos ser amigos si las cosas siguen así.

En clase de música nos habían mandado un trabajo individual de composición y yo casi tenia terminada mi canción, aunque me daba muchísima vergüenza el tener que exponerla delante de toda la clase, rezaba porque la profesora no me eligiera para hacerlo, ya que se exponían los mejores trabajos y para ser sinceros no creo que el mío entre en esa categoría.

Como siempre iba a casa de Alice casi todas las tardes a hacer la tarea con ella, además de que me encantaba ya que después de la muerte de mi madre consideraba a Esme como a una madre, era muy cariñosa y me trataba como si fuera de la familia y Carlisle era como un padre, ya que aunque tuviera a Charlie, este se pasaba casi todo el día trabajando.

Aunque en el instituto Edward y yo algo parecido a amigos, en su casa procuraba no acercarme a él para evitar otro conflicto ya que no se si lo soportaría,

Desde hacía días escuchaba a Edward tocar el piano, estaba trabajando en una canción que supongo será para la clase de música, era una melodía preciosa,

Hoy avía llegado poco antes de que yo me fuera y como siempre se fue directo al piano y se puso a tocar, y no pude evitarlo, me acerque al salón a escuchar rezando de que no se diera cuenta, mientras escuchaba la dulce melodía no pude evitar emocionarme y llorar.

Estaba tan metida en la música que no me di cuenta cuando termino de tocar hasta que se dio la vuelta y me vio

Mierda-_pensé y me maldije por mi imprudencia ya que estaba segura de que se iba a molestar conmigo y me maldije por mi imprudencia ya que estaba segura de que se iba a molestar conmigo_

Me miro y parecía preocupado por algo, me pregunto que me pasaba y si me dolía algo y yo lo único que supe hacer fue irme corriendo de ahí, me fui a la cocina para despedirme de Esme, para decirle que me iba a casa,

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta Edward me estaba esperando-Bella podemos hablar un momento por favor? _me pregunto _y me señalo el salón para que habláramos mas tranquilos

-Bella ya sé que no lo merezco pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos y que me tuvieras la confianza suficiente como para decirme que te pasa sin tener que salir corriendo-_dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco del piano_

-por mi vale-_le dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme_

- entonces me dirás porque acabas de salir corriendo cuando te pregunte que te pasaba?

- es solo que no quería molestar-_le dije sin saber bien que contestar-_esa melodía que estabas tocando es tu composición para la clase de música?

-sí, de hecho está dedicada a una persona muy especial-_no pude evitar entristecerme al pensar en que esa persona especial nunca seria yo-_y tu como llevas la composición?

- bueno ya casi está terminada, aunque no es nada del otro mundo

-podrías enseñármela?_ Me pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa pero a mi me daba mucha vergüenza_

- no se no es buena, de verdad

- no importa me gustaría escucharla-_y lo dijo tan ilusionado que no pude negarme_

- vale está bien, pero luego no sigas que no te avise_-dije mientras cogía mi guitarra_

Me senté en una silla del comedor y empecé tocar olvidándome de donde estaba

Do you ever miss me, Do you ever miss me

Shine your light down just to let me know,

Release the worry in my soul,

Tell me secrets that I know you know,

Come back home.

Give me the answers to those questionns I,

As before we blew away

Cause when you move your like a butterfly

Flowing away.

But iv got no tears left for you,

I held on and hoped you'd come through,

I do

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

Remember all the things we used to say,

In the hope that we remained,

I said forgive and not forgoten boy,

It's not to late.

But I've got no tears left for you,

I held on and hoped you'd come through,

I do...

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

I'm alive...

When I look for you,

I hope you're look into your heart,

And you'll know what you missed,

It's not a lot to ask,

Just stay and make it last,

Now all I am asking is this,

Do you ever miss me...

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside

Hold your hands up, I held on and I hope you come through.

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

Hold your hands up, I'll find you when I look inside

Hold your hands up, I miss you, I miss you (tonight)

I'll find you when I look inside,

Hold your hands up,

Hold your hands up,

Do you ever miss me.

Cuando termine de tocar me puse más roja que un tomate de la vergüenza

-ve que te dije que no era nada del otro mundo-

-que dices pero si es buenísima, además de que cantas genial, tienes más composiciones?-_ me pregunto muy emocionado_

- bueno algunas, pero son para piano

-me gustaría escuchar alguna por favor

- esta bien pero solo una-_le dije mientras me hacia sitio en el banco del piano_

No sabia que tocar asique elegi la ultima que había terminado mientra empezaba a tocar cerre los ojos para no verle a mi lado ya que me ponía sumamente nerviosa

Tic-toc says the clock on the wall

It tells me everything is wrong, maybe

I lost my dreams long the way

Feels like we're about to fall

Into the shadow I run but lately gravity

Is pulling me back on my feet again

Why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

It's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh its breaking me, its killing me

So why... draw the line (mmm, ohh)

Tic-toc every heart beat drums

Whenever you're around baby

Can't seem to chase those clouds away

There's no escape from it all

Into the shadow I run but lately gravity

Is pulling me back on my feet again

Why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

Oh it's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

What if we turned around and walk away

Right now.

Would you cry, would you die a little

Oh boy I'm about to say goodbye, say goodbye

Oh why don't we say goodbye

Cos' now I know how it feels to live a lie

Oh it's hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

(why don't we say goodbye,

cos' now i know how it feels to live a lie)

Oh it hurting so deep inside

Tell me why, oh it's breaking me, it's killing me

So why... draw the line,

I draw the line

I draw the line


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 6**

_BPOV/_

Cuando sonó la última nota todo se quedó en un silencio aplastante y realmente incomodo, sin saber bien que decir o que hacer me dispuse a levantarme y salir de ahí antes de hacer o decir algo que me dejara en evidencia.

Cuando me levante del banco Edward por fin hablo

-wow Bella es increíble, es muy buena, de verdad-_dijo asombrado_

- de verdad lo piensas?-_estaba asombrada-_pero seguro que habrá trabajos mejores

-no de verdad Bella, dudo que haya un trabajo mejor que ese, nunca has pensado dedicarte a eso?

-no creo que sea buena idea-_dije desechando la idea, aunque me hacía mucha ilusión_

-pues yo creo que deberías estudiar composición, tienes muchísimo talento, además de una voz maravillosa-

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca me hubiera imaginado tener talento para componer, era simplemente algo que me gustaba hacer en mis ratos libres

-Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_dijo algo inseguro_

_-_claro-_le dije aunque no sabía que me querría preguntar_

-nunca te has planteado presentarte para Juliars? Creo que sería una buena oportunidad y te cogerían fijo

-no creo tener talento como para entrar en juliars-_le dije desanimada_

-tonterías yo creo que sí, pero de todos modos yo sí que me presentare y como tengo que hablar con la profesora de música mañana después de exponer los trabajos pues le preguntamos qué piensa del tuyo y ya verás que está de acuerdo conmigo

-no se Edward, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea

-nada está decidido, si la profesora dice que puedes entonces nos presentamos los dos ok? Y no aceptare un no por respuesta, además sería bueno hacer la presentación en conjunto

-bueno lo que tú digas, pero luego no digas que no te advertí-_dije vencida ya que con él no se podía discutir_

Y con esas me fui a mi casa, ya que debía preparar la cena a Charlie y se me hacía tarde, cuando llegue a casa, estaba de muy buen humor, ya que el amor de mi vida me había elogiado y aunque nunca fuera su novia por lo menos podría ser su amiga

De hecho no sé cómo había conseguido lo que me propuse en verano SABE QUE EXISTO, y eso me tenía eufórica

Cuando Charlie llego a casa le serví la cena y mientras estuvimos cenando estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Edward de estar en la mejor academia de música del mundo, bueno por lo menos si la profesora de música creía que tenía talento no perdería nada con intentarlo no?

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy nerviosa, tenía un nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba respirar ya que le tenía auténtico pánico a la exposición de música y hacer el ridículo

Me subí a mi furgoneta y conduje hasta el instituto, cuando llegue ya estaban esperándome todos, pero lo que más me choco fue que Edward me estaba abriendo la puerta antes de que me bajara del coche

-buenos días Bella que tal has dormido?

-poco estoy de los nervios por lo de música-_y la verdad es que estaba cagada de miedo_

-bueno no te preocupes yo estaré ahí para apoyarte igual que anoche vale?-_yo solo pude asentir_

En eso sonó el timbre de clases, Edward se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y se fue con los demás, yo me quede en shock, asea nunca había tenido una muestra de afecto publica conmigo, pero Alice llego a mi rescate

-vamos Bella baja de las nubes o llegaremos tarde a clase-_dijo la muy con una sonrisita_

Y con esas me arrastro literalmente hacia clase

Fue raro, el tiempo se me paso como a saltos, pero todavía me sentía como en las nubes, por su despedida de esta mañana, cuando me quise dar cuanta estaba en la cafetería con una soda en la mano ya que tenía el estómago cerrado por culpa de los nervios

-Bella deberías comer algo-_me dijo Rose_

- no puedo rose tengo el estómago cerrado

Cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí a biología, cuando llego Edward yo estaba repasando mi libreta de canciones

-Bella me dejarías verlas algún día?-_pregunto señalando a mi libreta_

-claro-_le dije pasándole la libreta_

Como en la clase de hoy nos tocaba ver una película, Edward estuvo viendo el cuaderno, la clase se me paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas Edward me dijo que me acompañaba a clase de música

-la verdad Bella es que son muy buenas, y a algunas se les podría dar un ritmo más rápido

-ya-_me limite a decir ya que en ese momento llego la profesora y empezó la clase_

Estuvimos exponiendo nuestros trabajos, cuando le toco a Edward, no pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar la nana, como él había llamado, en ese momento me tocaba a mí y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, pero Edward salió en mi rescate recordándome que era igual que anoche, que cerrara los ojos y me olvidara de los demás, y así lo hice.

Cuando termine de tocar la clase entera estallo en aplausos y elogios y yo no pude evitar ponerme más roja que nunca

Al terminar la clase nos quedamos los dos a hablar con la profesora

-Bueno Edward ya te has pensado lo de presentarte a las audiciones?

-si profesora y además quería pedirle su opinión sobre una cosa

-Dime Edward,

-profesora personalmente pienso que Bella tiene muchísimo talento y creo que seria bueno que ella también se presentara para las audiciones, de hecho he visto algunos de sus trabajos y son realmente buenos, pero ella no cree que sea buena

-Bella si tus trabajos son la mitad de buenos de lo que has presentado hoy creo que deberías hacer caso a Edward y presentarte a las audiciones. Niña tienes un talento que no debería ser desperdiciado

Después de prometerles a Edward y a la profesora que me presentaría nos marchamos a su casa ya que había quedado con Alice para estudiar

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward Alice me cogio del brazo y casi a rastras me llevo a su habitación

-se puede saber cómo es que nunca nos hemos enterado de lo bien que cantas?-_dijo con los brazos en jarras_

- no se Alice es algo que hacía en mis ratos libres y ahora tu hermano quiere que me presente con el alas audiciones de Juliard-_dije con vergüenza_

-pero eso es genial!_dijo dando saltitos, _

- no se Alice al menos lo intentare pero no creo que me cojan

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí por hoy, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda**

**Si les gusta dejen sus rewius**

**Hasta pronto pikitos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 7**

_BPOV/_

Había pasado un mes desde que había decidido, o más bien Edward decidió por mí, presentarme a las audiciones de Julliard, bueno no perdía nada por intentarlo ya que con el no iba, asique si me rechazaban, que era la posibilidad más probable, pues no pasaba nada.

Edward estaba muy ilusionado con que preparásemos las audiciones juntos asique aquí me encontraba en mi casa pensando en que iba a preparar para la audición y aunque todavía quedaba tiempo ya que las pruebas no eran hasta junio y recién estábamos entrando en las navidades, estas cosas requerían tiempo y tampoco podíamos bajar las calificaciones.

Cuando se lo conté a Alice se puso súper contenta y empezó a divagar diciendo que del vestuario se encargaba ella, que estaba segura que entraría en la academia.

Esme y Carlisle también estaban contentos y me habían dicho que si era necesario me ayudarían con los pagos de la academia, cosa a la cual me negué rotundamente, pero Esme con su gran amor maternal me había convencido diciendo que lo tomara como un préstamo y que se los devolviera cuando encontrara trabajo, aunque yo sabía que no me iban a aceptar ni un duro.

Estas navidades iban a ser diferentes ya que Charlie tenía que viajar a new york para hacer un curso de seguridad y para que yo no me quedara sola pues les había pedido a los Cullen que si podía quedarme con ellos, asique ya con mi maleta hecha estaba esperando a que Charlie saliera para el aeropuerto para partir a casa de los Cullen.

_Bella ya tienes todo preparado? Me dijo Charlie desde el salón

_Si papa, enseguida bajo_ cogí mi maleta y portátil y baje a reunirme con mi padre

_Bueno bella, que pases una buenas navidades y te llamare todos los días vale?

_Papa esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti_le dije apenada_ que tengas un buen viaje y ten cuidado, y no te olvides de llamarme OK?

_Claro cielo cuenta con ello, te quiero y pórtate bien

_Papa sabes que siempre me porto bien_dije haciendo un puchero

_lo sé pero no está de más decirlo, bueno cuídate y hasta dentro de tres semanas cariño

Se subió en el coche y se marchó hacia el aeropuerto, yo me quede en la puerta hasta que se perdió de vista, cogí mi maleta y me subí a mi furgoneta y me dirijo a casa de los Cullen, para pasar tres largas semanas, en las cuales no sé cómo voy a hacer para que Edward no descubra mis sentimientos, si definitivamente van a ser tres semanas larguísimas.

Cuando llegue a casa de los Cullen y aparque mi coche al lado del volvo de Edward, Alice ya me estaba esperando en la entrada dando saltitos, la verdad es que siempre me he preguntado de dónde saca la energía la hiperactiva de mi amiga y es que a mí me agota solo verla.

_OH Bella por fin llegas, creí que nunca llegarías, hay que preparar una salida de compras dijo mi amiga dando saltitos mientras yo bajaba del coche

_Tranquila duende que tenemos tres semanas, dame un respiro que acabo de llegar

Cuando entre en la casa me recibió una amorosa Esme que me dijo que me acomodaría en el cuarto de invitados del tercer piso, que casualmente está enfrente del de Edward_ genial _pensé si ya iba a ser duro estar tres semanas en su casa además estaría en el cuarto de enfrente, cuando llegue al cuarto y entre me quede de una sola pieza, era precioso, tenía una cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación cubierta con un edredón azul cielo, la ventana daba al bosque desde donde se podía ver el rio, una armario enorme y mi propio baño que también era enorme

_Te gusta? Lo hemos decorado para ti, desde ahora este será tu cuarto dijo una emocionada Alice_ además de que está enfrente del cuarto de Edward_ dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente como solía hacerlo Emmet.

_Cállate Alice _dije avergonzada, pero a ella no la engañaba ya que además de rose era la única que conocía mis sentimientos por su hermano

_Bueno te dejo para que te instales y la comida estar en un rato_ con esas se fue

La comida fue agradable y tranquila, Alice me estuvo hablando de un viaje de compras que tenía planeado para dentro de dos días, al cual no me pude negar, nunca podía, Emmet seguía en su línea, siempre con sus bromas para hacerme sonrojar, pero la actitud que más me choco fue la de Edward que no me quito ojo en todo el rato y cuando le miraba me daba esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas.

Cuando terminamos de comer Esme nos dijo que esta tarde saldría con Carlisle a cenar y que volverían tarde, asique planeamos una tarde de pelis y como quería ser útil me ofrecí a hacer la cena, asique como Alice y Emmet iban a salir con rose y Jasper me subí a mi cuarto a trabajar en mi composición,

Cuando dieron las 7 de la tarde baje a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena para que cuando volvieran estuviera lista, baje mi portátil y puse una canción que había escrito hace tiempo que me encantaba y me puse a cantar y a bailar mientras hacia el pollo al horno

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do?

What hurts the most, is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been?

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía un espectador hasta que carraspeo para llamar mi atención, yo pegue un salto del susto y me lleve la mano al pecho ya que me latía el corazón a mil

_ Edward me asustaste, no sabía que estabas en casa, pensé que habías salido como tus hermanos

_ No, estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un poco, hasta que te escuche y decidí bajar a verte, de hecho quería hablar contigo ahora que estamos solos, tengo algo que decirte y no quería que nos interrumpieran

**Siento que la cosa quede así**

**Quería agradecer a :**

**ExodoOo - por tu fidelidad y animarme a seguir gracias**

**Mikathevampire – por ser mi primera lectora muchísimas gracias**

**TitiCullen – por tu consejo y darme tu sincera opinión**

**vanezhittacullen2- por seguirme**

**y a todas aquellas que me leen ya que no sería nada sin lectoras**

**También recordaros que lo videos de las canciones están en mi perfil y animaros a que las escuchéis ya que son buenas**

**Espero vuestros reweus**

**pikitos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 8**

_EPOV/_

Hacía ya un mes que conseguí que Bella dejara de rehuirme en mi casa, y ahora ya no solo nos llevábamos bien en el instituto sino también en mi casa.

La verdad es que desde que me había permitido conocerla más a fondo, me había dado cuenta de lo que me estuve perdiendo por orgulloso y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque Bella era una persona cálida, con un corazón de oro y un alma pura.

La verdad es que no sé qué tenía esta chica que me hacía sentir bien con solo su presencia, cuando me sonreía hacia que me estremeciera, y cuando me miraba puf cuando me miraba me perdía en ese mar chocolate que tenía por ojos, no sé qué me pasaba con ella pero yo solo quería tenerla cerca, cuidarla y protegerla.

Pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien y el primer paso era pedirle perdón por lo que le dije el día que la conocí, ya que ella no se merecía que yo pagara mi mal humor con ella ese día, así que cuando mi madre nos dijo que debido a que Charlie tenía que ir a no sé qué curso a new york Bella pasaría las navidades con nosotros para que no estuviera sola y yo hay vi mi oportunidad para pedirle disculpas y para descifrar este extraño sentimiento que ella me provoca.

Mañana ella llegaría a casa después de que su padre marchara para el aeropuerto y comería con nosotros, asique muy contento baje a ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

_ Mama todavía no te he preguntado, para que arreglasteis el cuarto que está enfrente del mío?

_ Cielo, como Bella se va a quedar aquí tres semanas decidí personalizar un poco ese cuarto para ella, es el que va a ocupar siempre cuando venga, espero que no te moleste_ Dijo con un poco de duda

_ No me molesta mama, como iba a molestarme, ella es casi como de la familia_ ahora sí que estaba casi eufórico, no solo iba a pasar tres semanas en mi casa sino que también la tendría cerca en las noches a solo unos metros de distancia.

Después de cenar me fui a dormir ya que tenía la sensación de que mañana sería un gran día.

Me desperté por la mañana temprano, me aliste y baje a desayunar como todos los días, cuando entre en la cocina ya estaban mi madre y mi hermana desayunando, me senté a desayunar con ellas pero mi madre se disculpó diciendo que tenía que terminar de arreglar el cuarto de nuestra invitada dejándome solo con mi hermana

_Edward te quería preguntar una cosa so no te molesta, si no quieres no me lo digas dijo_ mi hermana un poco apenada.

_ Lo que tú quieras, dispara enana

_ Edward ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero que piensas de Bella?

_ Porque me preguntas eso? Sabes que me cae bien

_ Lo digo porque me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras y como sonríes cuando estas con ella, y no quiero que la lastimes, es mi amiga y no quiero verla sufrir.

_ La verdad Alice no sé qué me pasa con ella, es un poco raro pero cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, no sé cómo que me siento completo, feliz solo quiero cuidarla y protegerla_ le dije y no me había dado cuenta cuando empezó a sonreír

_hay hermanito pero que bonito, tú estás enamorado de mi amiga, no sabes la alegría que me das_ dijo dando botes en la silla

_tú crees que sea eso? Puede ser la verdad es que es muy linda

_ y dime que piensas hacer? Porque se lo dirás no?

_ No se Alice y si ella me dice que no siente nada por mí? No sé si lo soportara

_ Debes decírselo, algo me dice que ella siente lo mismo por ti hazme caso que de estas cosas se bastante

_ Como no, ya vas a hacer de casamentera? Ya veré lo que hago

Termine de desayunar y me fui a mi cuarto con esa idea rondándome la cabeza, podría yo estar enamorado de Bella? Si pero y si ella no me correspondía? Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo, de hecho tenía tres semanas por delante para armarme de valor y decírselo.

Estuve en mi cuarto hasta que llego Bella y pude escuchar como mi hermana le enseñaba su cuarto, las escuche hablar y no pude resistirme a escuchar a escondidas

Escuche como Alice le preguntaba si le gustaba y le decía que ese sería su cuarto en la casa y que además estaba enfrente del mío en un tono sugerente casi pude verla alzando las cejas como lo hacía Emmet, y luego Bella le dijo que se callara en un tono que parecía avergonzada por algo, será por mí? Va que cosas piensa Edward _ me regañe mentalmente _ no seas tan egocéntrico, pero eso me dio más valor y decidí que en el momento en el que tuviera una oportunidad de estar a solas con ella le confesaría mis sentimientos y que sea lo que dios quiera.

Al rato Alice me dijo que la comida estaba lista asique baje a comer, durante toda la comida no pude quitarle los ojos de encima y cuando ella me miraba se sonrojaba y yo solo podía sonreír, no quería que pensara que era una acosador pero es que no pude evitarlo, se veía muy hermosa, cuando terminamos de comer mi madre nos dijo que se irían a cenar fuera y que volverían tarde asique tendríamos una noche de películas, Bella se ofreció a hacer la cena, mis hermanos iban a salir con sus parejas asique yo me fui a mi cuarto a leer un rato.

No sé es que momento me quede dormido, de lo único que fui consciente es de que se escuchaba música abajo asique la curiosidad me pudo y baje a ver qué pasaba, pero al llegar a la cocina me lleve la mejor sorpresa de mi vida.

Mi Bella estaba cocinando mientras cantaba una canción que no conocía y bailaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, fue la imagen más hermosa que pude ver en toda mi vida, parecía una diosa con el delantal puesto, y ahí me confirmé a mí mismo que quería que esa mujer fuera mía el resto de mi vida.

Yo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y ella no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba hay asique cuando termino la canción carraspee para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hay, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que dio un brinco del susto y se llevó la mano al pecho.

_ Edward me asustaste, no sabía que estabas en casa, pensé que habías salido como tus hermanos_ dijo todavía recuperándose del susto

Era ahora o nunca, creo que tendré pocas oportunidades como esta.

_ No, estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un poco, hasta que te escuche y decidí bajar a verte, de hecho quería hablar contigo ahora que estamos solos, tengo algo que decirte y no quería que nos interrumpieran_ dije muy serio

_ Que pasa Edward? Me estas asustando

_ No pasa nada, bueno malo al menos, primero que todo tengo que pedirte perdón, bueno tenía que habértelo pedido hace mucho

_ No entiendo Edward_ dijo confundida

_ Bella siéntate por favor _ Dije esperando que ella se sentara_ Veras si recuerdas el primer día que viniste a casa no? _ella solo asintió _ ese día fui muy grosero contigo y page contigo mi mal humor y no te lo merecías, aunque sé que no lo merezco podrías perdonarme? _ le dije con el corazón en un puño

_ Edward claro que te perdono además de que eso paso hace mucho tiempo y yo ya lo olvide, olvídalo tu si?

Dio pero como podía amar más a esta mujer si tiene el corazón más grande y más puro que he visto en mi vida

_ Veras hay algo más que quiero decirte pero no sé cómo empezar, no se i a ti te pase lo mismo o si al menos lo merezca pero espero merecerlo y que te pase lo mismo_ dios me estaba haciendo un lio de los nervios

Y para colmo de males en ese momento aparecen mis hermanos_ genial_ nótese el sarcasmo

_ que me decías Edward?_ pregunto mi ángel y poco desconcertada

_ Déjalo no importa en otro momento será

Dios quería matar a mis hermanos, no podrían haber tardado un rato más? No tenían que llegar en el momento oportuno, bueno da igual de todos modos tenía que pensar como decírselo sin dar tantos rodeos, y para ello todavía tenía tres semanas.

Después de cenar el pollo al horno que hizo Bella que estaba buenísimo nos pusimos a ver películas y como no había otro sitio libre Bella se sentó a mi lado, y yo estaba en el cielo, según iba avanzando la película Bella se acomodaba más hasta terminar casi echada sobre mi pecho y eso se sentía realmente bien, al cabo de dos películas Bella se había quedado dormida asique me despedí de mis hermanos y la lleve en brazos hasta su habitación, en el camino Bella se agarró más de mi cuello y hundió su cara en mi cuello, la sentí murmurar algo que no entendí

Cuando llegue a su habitación la metí en la cama y la arrope

_ Buenas noches princesa_ le di un beso en la frente y yo me fui a dormir a mi cuarto, cuando me fui a quitar el suéter me di cuenta que olía a ella, a fresas y Fresia, y dios me encantaba ese olor, me puse un pijama y me metí en la cama y me acurruque con el suéter en la mano aspirando su olor que era extremadamente relajante y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en Bella , mi diosa y con la promesa de que no descansaría hasta que ella fuera mía

**bueno chicas para que no me maten por dejarlas con la intriga les suvo el epov**

que lindo no? tiene que decirle alice que esta enamorado**, primer intento fallido pero en mi pueblo dicen el que la sigue la consigue**

asique edward no desesperes jejeje**  
><strong>

**También recordaros que lo videos de las canciones están en mi perfil y animaros a que las escuchéis ya que son buenas**

**Espero vuestros reweus**

**pikitos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 8**

_BPOV/_

Estaba sentada en el escritorio del cuarto pensando en el tiempo que llevaba en casa de los Cullen.

La verdad es que estaba bastante bien, Esme y Carlisle eran unas personas geniales y muy cariñosas, Alice estaba encantada con tenerme allí así podía hacer fiestas de pijamas casi a diario, Emmet buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer que me sonrojara con sus bromas y los gemelos hale se pasaban casi todo el día en casa con nosotros.

Lo que me tenía un poco desconcertada era la actitud de Edward, desde el primer día que hablamos en la cocina, estaba como de mal humor, haberes parecía como que quería decir i hacer algo pero luego bufaba y se iba, se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación y ya casi no hablábamos, y la verdad es que eso me tenía un poco triste, ya que estaba empezando a pensar que se había arrepentido de que fuésemos amigos.

Hoy era 23 de diciembre y todos habían salido a pasar el día con sus parejas y como yo soy la solitaria-Swan me quede en casa para no hacer de tercero en discordia, yo sabía que Edward estaba en casa ya que le había escuchado en el piano hace un rato.

Quería acercarme a él y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero temía su reacción ya que llevaba días de mal humor y ya me enfrente a eso una vez y no me quedaron ganas de repetir, asique lo deje estar y baje a la cocina a por algo de comer ya que el estómago me rujía desde hace rato, me prepare un sándwich ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada más elaborado y me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando escuche el sonido del piano ser aporreado y me acerque a ver

_ Edward…. Que te pasa?_ espere pero solo hubo silencio_ Edward ….

_ Isabela déjame solo si? No estoy de humor para nada ahora mismo

_ solo que si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes dónde estoy vale?_ no espere a que me respondiera y me fui a mi cuarto.

Se me encogió el corazón cuando me llamo Isabela, ya que siempre me llamaba Bella, no entendía que le tenía así y siendo sinceros no esperaba que me lo contara a mí , afín de cuentas llevaba una semana casi sin hablarme, pero bueno si el quería yo le escucharía

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, asique me quede mirando el techo y no se en que momento me dormí.

Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro, debía de llevar horas durmiendo, cuando intente levantarme algo me lo impedía asique mire a mi lado y hay estaba mi adonis personal dormido, no quería despertarlo así que me le quede mirando, porqué se habrá acostado en mi cama? Esa era una de las miles de preguntas que me rondaban la cabeza, no sé si estuve minutos u horas mirándole dormir hasta que se movió y abrió los ojos.

_ hola dormilón

_ hola siento haberme quedado dormido n tu cama, pero es que necesitaba hablar con trigo y como estabas dormida no quise despertarte, y luego me dormí.

_ Bueno y que tal si bajamos y me ayudas a preparar la cena y mientras me cuentas que es lo que te tiene así?

_ Vale pero te advierto que yo no cocino, no se hacer nada más que usar el microondas

_ Bueno pues mientras yo hago la cena tú hablas ok?_ el asintió y nos fuimos a la cocina

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me dispuse a hacer pasta, pero Edward se había quedado pensativo, cuando deje la pasta hirviendo le enfrente esperando a que se decidiera a contarme.

_ Bueno tú dirás, que te tiene así?

_ Tú_ me respondió muy serio y a mí se me partió el alma

_ Edward no entiendo, si he hecho o he dicho algo…._ me di la buena mirando a los fogones porque no quería que viera que me dolía

_ Veras Bella no es que hayas hecho nada, es que llevo días pensando cómo decirte algo y no sé cómo_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mí por la espalda, me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y suspiro a mi oído_ mira Bella eres la persona más buena y pura que conozco, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, me arrepiento que por mi estupidez estuviéramos tanto tiempo distanciado pero ya no lo soporto mas y tengo que decírtelo_ me estrecho más contra si pecho y me susurró -Te amo más que a mi vida

Yo en ese momento estaba en shock, no me esperaba esto para nada, tenía la respiración agitada y aunque quería decirle que yo también lo amaba no me salían las palabras, al cabo de unos segundos el medio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos y me beso, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, era tierno, tranquilo y transmitía mucho amor, cuando termino el beso, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y me volvió a decir un Te amo y yo ya no lo resistí mas y me lance en sus brazos llorando con la cara escondida en su cuello mientras el me abrazaba.

_ Edward yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto he estado esperando este momento, te amo, te amo_ y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso

_ Bella quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto y yo solo pude asentir ya que no encontraba mi voz

Termine de preparar la cena y cenamos entre risas y besos, luego nos fuimos al salón a ver películas, pero a mí me asalto una duda y no me pude contener

_ Edward, la melodía que presentaste en clase, me dijiste que la compusiste para alguien muy especial para ti, puedo preguntar quién es?

_ Amor la compuse pensando en ti, es tu nana Bella

Y a mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, y cuando se hizo tarde nos dispusimos a irnos a dormir, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi dormitorio Edward me detuvo

_ Bella te importa si duermo contigo, es que hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien como esta tarde y es gracias a ti

_ Claro no te preocupes a mí también me gustaría, y con los dos nos metimos en la cama y enseguida me dormí acurrucada en el pecho de Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 10**

_BPOV/_

Me desperté por la mañana un poco desorientada y confusa, cuando me di la vuelta él le vi dormido a mi lado la realidad de lo que había pasado durante la cena me golpeo, y es que me resultaba increíble que este ser tan perfecto me amara a mí y que además ahora fuese su novia, solo espero que nuestras familias se lo tomen bien.

Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que no pude contenerme y despertarle con pequeños besos y caricias,

_ Buenos días amor_ le dije cuando abrió sus preciosos ojos

_ mm… sí que son buenos, me encantaría despertar así todos los días de mi vida, te amo_ me dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome un beso dulce pero cargado de pasión

_ Yo también te amo pero deberíamos levantarnos antes de que la duende decida venir a buscarme

Tarde en ese mismo momento la duende de mi amiga entro por la puerta sin llamar y se quedó paralizada en la puerta mirándonos en a los dos con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

_ Siento interrumpir esta escena tan romántica tortolitos pero es hora que bajen a desayunar, Esme me mando a buscarlos_ nos guiño un ojo y se fue

Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro y luego estallamos en carcajadas por lo cómico de la situación.

_ crees que se dio cuenta?_ le pregunte Edward un poco asustada

_ Cuenta con ello y ten en cuenta que cuando bajemos ya lo sabrán todos asique prepárate para las bromas de Emmet_ dijo divertido_ bueno será mejor que bajemos

Él se fue a su cuarto a vestirse y yo me di una ducha y me prepare para bajar, cuando salí del cuarto de baño vestida Edward ya me estaba esperando para bajar juntos y enfrentar lo que nos esperaba en la cocina

Como era de esperarse las bromas del mayor de los Cullen no se hicieron esperar, yo ya sabía que Alice estaría encantada pro para lo que no estaba preparada fue para la reacción de Esme, me dio un gran abrazo , me dijo que era bienvenida a la familia que ella ya me consideraba como a una hija y esto solo lo confirmaba y nos felicitó a los dos

Las navidades pasaron y las dos últimas semanas que pase en casa de los Cullen fueron fantásticas, la relación con Edward iba mejor que bien, el amor que nos teníamos podía verse a leguas pero todavía teníamos pendiente la conversación con Charlie, había llamado casi a diario pero no era un tema que quisiera tratar con él por teléfono, decidimos darle la noticia cuando volviera a casa,

El día que volvió yo había preparado su comida favorita, cuando llego Edward y yo estábamos bromeando en la cocina, Charlie le dijo que se quedara a cenar con nosotros, asique durante la cena se lo dijimos, su reacción no fue muy distinta a la de Esme salvo porque hizo prometer a Edward que me cuidaría y le dijo que si me hacía daño se lo iba a hacer pasar realmente mal y Edward solo pudo asentir mientras tragaba en seco, por lo demás la cena paso tranquila.

Cada vez faltaba menos para la fecha de las audiciones para Julliard y Edward insistía en ayudarme con mi composición pero yo me negaba en rotundo diciéndole que era algo que tenía que hacer yo, y si me ayudaba no valía, la verdad es que lo que no quería es que viera la canción todavía ya que sobre todo era una sorpresa para él, asique en esas estaba, trabajando en secreto para que él no se enterara

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo y nuestro noviazgo fue todo un notición pero a mí me daba lo mismo lo que dijeran los demás, por regla general estaban todos contentos por nosotros, pero siempre hay alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar y en este caso son Tanya Denali y su escuadrón de Barbies descerebradas formado por Lauren Mayori y Jessica Stanley, que andaban detrás de Edward pero este no les hacía no caso, estaban que se morían de la vergüenza

El tiempo fue pasando más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría y ya faltaba solo un mes para la graduación y eso solo significaba que faltaba un mes para las audiciones para Julliard, y Edward no dejaba de insistir en que le mostrara lo que iba a presentar, asique como quería que fuese especial le pedí a Alice que me echara un cable

Asique aquí estaba yo preparando una cena romántica en casa de los Cullen que gracias a la duende estaba vacía, me había arreglado especialmente para esta ocasión, llevaba un vestido strapless azul por encima de la rodilla, el visto era entallado cayendo suelto a partir de mis caderas con un precioso lazo en la cintura del mismo color (en mi perfil) y uno bonitos zapatos con algo de tacón. Mi pelo caía suelto en ondas a mi espalda y el maquillaje era sutil y natural resaltando mis ojos

Cuando Edward llego se quedó con la boca abierta,

_ Wow Bella estas…. Bueno hermosa no llega a describir como estas, y a que debemos esta celebración?

_ Tú también estas muy guapo, y dime tengo que tener algún motivo para tener una cena íntima con mi novio?  
>_ Bueno la verdad es que no_<p>

Cenamos entre besos y te amos por parte de los dos, cuando terminamos de cenar le dije que tenía algo que enseñarle y me siguió hasta el piano, me senté en el banco del piano y le pedí que me acompañara, así lo hizo y sin mediar palabra empezó a tocar, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow?

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life

Cuando termino la música abrí mis ojos y mire hacia Edward que me miraba embelesado

_ Y bueno amor que te parece, es la que voy a presentar en la audición

_ Bella no tengo palabras de verdad que es preciosa

_ Pues es un regalo para ti, ya que la compuse pensando en nosotros.

En ese mismo momento se acercó a mí y me beso, pero este no era un beso como los demás, era más urgente y necesitado, nos dirigimos a su cuarto y me volvió a besar y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que esta noche seria suya

Y así fue con mucho cariño hicimos el amor hasta que caímos rendidos

_ sabes que te amo no?

_ si Edward yo también te amo_

Y caimos los dos en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer aunque la historia es mía**

**Capítulo 11**

_BPOV/_

Después de esa noche mi relación con Edward era más sólida, habíamos dado el siguiente paso y las cosas no nos podían ir mejor

Estábamos terminando los trámites para irnos a New York, ya que las audiciones se hacían allí mañana ya que hoy era la graduación y la presentación era pasado mañana por la mañana, estaba que se me comían, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

Estaba terminando de alistar la maleta cuando Charlie me llamo desde la escalera

_ Bella apúrate que sino llegaras tarde

_ ya bajo papa_ grite mientras cerraba la maleta

Me di una última mirada al espejo para comprobar que mi aspecto era el adecuado y baje a reunirme con mi padre, salimos a la calle y nos subimos al patrulla en dirección a la escuela, cuando llegamos nos reunimos con los Cullen y los Hale que ya estaban esperándonos

La ceremonia fue larga y aburrida, como todas, nos llamaron por orden alfabéticamente para entregarnos los diplomas

Cuando me toco mi turno rece para no caerme y hacer el ridículo pero por suerte salí airosa de la situación, al terminar nos hicieron una foto en grupo y nos dejaron libres

Cuando todo hubo terminado fuimos todos a casa de los Cullen ya que cenaríamos todos juntos, la cena paso entre bromas y risas por parte de todos llevando Emmet la voz cantante para variar, esa noche me quedaría a dormir aquí ya que saldríamos para el aeropuerto pronto y así ganábamos tiempo asique cuando llego la hora de retirarse me fui a despedir de Charlie

_ Buenas noches papa, te llamare apenas lleguemos al hotel vale?

_ Vale, espero que tengas mucha suerte y procura no ponerte nerviosa que yo se que tienes muchísimo talente y estoy seguro que entras fijo

_ No se papa, are lo que pueda, te quiero

_ yo también te quiero hija_ me abrazo y se fue hacia el coche para traerme mi maleta

Me quede en la puerta hasta que el coche de mi padre desapareció por el camino, cuando me di la vuelta para ir a mi cuarto me encontré con una duende con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y de verdad me asuste

_ Que pasa ahora Alice_ estaba temiendo su respuesta

_ Bueno Bella es que tengo una sorpresa para ti, ven que te lo muestro

Me arrastro hasta su cuarto sin decir media palabra, entramos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su armario

_ Como sé que no tienes nada decente que ponerte para la presentación me he tomado el privilegio de escoger algo que sé que será perfecto para ti, te gusta?

_ Alice es precioso, gracias gracias, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti, eres mi ángel de la guarda

La verdad es que el vestido era precioso, rosa fuerte con pedrería en el busto y un lazo debajo, llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y la falda tenia vuelo (en mi perfil), además de ir con unas sandalias con algo de tacón plateadas

Después de darle las gracias mil veces a Alice y de que me dijera como me tenía que peinar y maquillar me fui a la habitación de Edward ya que cuando venía a su casa siempre dormíamos juntos, cuando entre estaba en la cama leyendo un libro

_ ya pensé que no vendrías y me tocaría ir a rescatarte de las garras de mi hermanita

_ Pues por lo visto no, de todos modos la duende solo me estaba dando un vestido para la presentación ya que a mí se me había pasado por completo

_ Ya bueno porque no mejor dejas de pensar y te metes a la cama que mañana hay que levantarse temprano

_ Si mejor, hazme un sitio

Me metí a la cama y nos dimos las buenas noches y nos hachamos a dormir

La mañana siguiente fue de locos, nos levantamos tempranísimo, desayunamos algo rápido y después de meter las maletas en el maletero salimos hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos facturamos las maletas y nos quedaban escasos 20 minutos para embarcar asique no perdimos tiempo y embarcamos

Después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos a New york y nos dirigimos al hotel, cuando nos hubieron entregado la llave nos pusimos a deshacer el equipaje, nos daba tiempo justo a asearnos y bajar a comer ya que por la tarde teníamos que pasar por la academia para asegurarnos las horas de las audiciones de mañana

Cuando por fin terminamos con el papeleo y demás era ya tarde y nos volvimos al hotel, nos acostamos un rato a dormir ya que los dos estábamos agotados, después de cenar en un restaurante que había cerca del hotel salimos a dar un paseo

_ Nerviosa?

_ Puf muchísimo, hay Edward no se si voy a poder,

_ si que vas a poder, tu recuerda, imagina que estas sola y lo harás genial

_ Amor casi mejor nos regresamos a la habitación del hotel que es tarde y mañana va a ser un día largo

Regresamos a la habitación y nos echamos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y mientras me duchaba Edward llamo a que trajeran el desayuno a la habitación ya que andábamos con el tiempo justo,

Después de ducharnos los dos, desayunamos y me puse a vestirme y me peine como dijo Alice

Cuando llegamos al teatro de la academia yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, Edward estuvo conmigo todo el rato y eso me tranquilizo un poco

Llamaron a Edward que era su turno, y se presento

_ Me llamo Edward Cullen y me presento para pianista y composición clásica

Se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar mi nana y eso termino de relajarme por completo, cuando termino vino a donde estaba yo para apoyarme ya que delante de mi había tres personas

_ Edward has estado genial, si no entras es que están locos

_ jajaja no será para tanto, pero lo mismo se podría decir de ti

Y yo no pude más que sonrojarme y darle un rápido beso

Cuando me toco mi turno, Edward me dio ánimos y me dirigí al centro del escenario

_ señorita nombre y categoría por la que postula

_ Isabela Swan y me presento para canto y composición moderna

_ bien empiece

Me dirigí al piano y me senté, respire dos veces y cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow?

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Cos every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side

Cos every time we touch, I feel this static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life

Cuando termine me levante y Salí del escenario y llegue a donde estaba Edward, le abrace fuerte ya que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar

Cuando las audiciones terminaron nos dijeron que las listas de aceptados estarían a partir de las 5pm, y como era casi la hora de comer nos fuimos a un restaurante que había cerca para hacer tiempo

_ Ya te he dicho que con ese vestido estas fabulosa?_ yo le sonreí_ y por cierto esta noche tengo planeado algo especial asique quería pedirte que te pusieras un vestido que Alice empaco para ti

_ Vale pero sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas

_ huy esta te va a encantar

Terminamos de comer y dimos un paseo para hacer tiempo, cuando dieron las 5 nos dirigimos a la academia para mirar las listas

_ Edward por favor míralo tú que yo no puedo_ dije muy nerviosa

Se acercó a las listas y las comprobó y cuando vino hasta donde estaba, no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara y a mí se me cayó el mundo encima

_ Ves te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo presentarme que no entraría

_ tonta que si has entrado, de hecho estamos los dos_ me dio un abrazo y me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire

Radiantes de alegría nos dirigimos al hotel para prepararnos para la cena especial que tenía preparada Edward, cuando llegamos me dio mi vestido, era un elegante e imponente vestido de fiesta rojo. Llevaba un romántico escote estraples compuesto de un moño. El talle ceñido y la falda cae al sesgo, era sencillamente precioso

Cuando estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a un restaurante romántico que había en la misma calle, cuando llegamos nos llevaron a la mesa y pedimos la cena, durante la cena hablamos sobre nuestro futuro y los planes que arriamos

_ Bella con respecto a nuestro futuro, veras eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, eres mi vida y sin ti no sabría seguir, eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amante pero falta algo más, por eso quería preguntarte_ dijo poniéndose en pie sacando una cajita del bolsillo, incoó una rodilla en el suelo y puso la caja en mis manos

_ Se que todavía somos jóvenes y que nos queda mucho que estudiar todavía, pero quería preguntarte si después de que acabemos los estudios, me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa?

_ si, si quiero_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos y lanzándome a sus brazos y besándole como si se me fuera la vida en ello

Cuando volvimos al hotel hicimos el amor toda la noche

Como me iba a imaginar las vueltas que da la vida yo Isabela Swan una chica que sencillamente era invisible para Edward Cullen, iba a terminar estudiando en Julliard con el si no siendo su prometida

Por fin sabe que existo y no podría ser más feliz por eso

**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno chicas hasta aqui llega esta historia<strong>

**no se si subire un epilogo, bueno eso ya lo veremos**

**espero que hos haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi**

**tambien aprovecho para deciros que empeze otra de _ vuelta a fork_**

**bueno dejen sus reweus  
><strong>


End file.
